Holly Blue Agate y el Humano
by Mauezece
Summary: Eh, un ship de Holly con Y6, un humano del Zoo. No me maten pls (?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Antes de iniciar, quiero aclarar que este es el primer fic que hago, ni tampoco he leído alguno, sus consejos son bienvenidos! :)**

 **Varios días han pasado desde que las Amethyst dejaron el Zoo debido a su deseo de ''Libertad'' infundado por una de las ''Crystal Gems''. Al parecer querían ser ''ellas mismas'' y se cansaron de recibir mis órdenes, y aunque las amenacé de avisarle a Blue Diamond sobre su traición, me ignoraron y huyeron. A excepción de una de ellas, que cedió pues su temor fue más fuerte que su determinación. Lo único que ella puede hacer es cuidar la entrada... Supongo que es mejor que nada. Así que he quedado a cargo de el prácticamente yo sola, al menos por un tiempo. Hace unas horas, un humano se ''lastimó'' y tuve que acudir en su ayuda, esta es la quinta vez esta semana. Estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con esto sola, pero algo me parece extraño, él es el único humano que está lastimándose en el Zoo. Siempre está hiriendo sus rodillas, codos, en ocasiones su torso, y en hasta ha tenido golpes en la cabeza. Me hace cuestionar si lo hace intencionalmente, por alguna razón. Quizás sea un juego que le enseñó esa peste que llegó para luego irse días después luego de arruinar la sociedad de humanos que hay aquí. Pero algo no encaja. En fin, estoy ansiosa de que Blue Diamond envíe refuerzos para a ayudarme con esto, es un trabajo inadecuado para gema de élite como yo.**

 **Hoy el humano ha vuelto a herirse, y pregunté molesta**

 **-¿Por qué haces esto? No es normal herirse de tal forma tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.**

 **-No estoy seguro del porque lo hago-.**

 **Creí ver que se sonrojaba mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Lo cuál me hizo enfadar, pero también sentirme extrañada. No puedo concebir que lo haga, ¿Qué tienen en la mente estos seres?¿Estará mal de la cabeza? No parece estarlo ¿Será que es masoquista? No lo sé. Pero algo no encaja.**

 **\- ¿No tienes idea de que también estoy ocupada? No tengo razón para perder el tiempo con un maldito humano que no deja de herirse. ¡Deja de hacer eso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de ti!**

 **\- ...-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!-**

 **\- ... Lo siento.-**

 **-¡Hmph! Está bien, sólo no molestes.- Dije suspirando, intentando calmar mi ira y me retiré del lugar.**

 **Pasaron algunos días desde que ocurrió un accidente en el Zoo, pero como era de esperarse, volvió a ocurrir. El humano estaba herido nuevamente, pero más grave en esta ocasión, al parecer se rompió un ''hueso'' en su pierna izquierda, por lo que va a requerir atención las próximas semanas, en serio comienzo a creer que es masoquista. Si tan sólo fuera como nosotras las gemas, no tendría que pasar por estas estupideces. Mientras colocaba de mala gana una especie de protección en su herida, el sonreía como si no estuviera lastimado, y es más, parecía divertirse.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!- pregunté enfadada. - ¿Acaso te sientes bien cuándo te lastimas? Si es así, no volveré a aparecer cuando te hieras y te las arreglarás tú solo-.**

 **\- Oh, vamos. No te enfades, sé muy bien que estarás aquí si algo me sucede. Además, el herirme no es gran cosa, es poco a cambio de que pases el rato conmigo.-**

 **No pude evitar quedar en shock por un momento con lo que había dicho, pero me enfadé y termine rápido con su tratamiento. Vaya escoria, ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? ¿Acaso desconoce el hecho de que soy alguien importante?. Al parecer, los humanos son algo difícil de tratar, incluso para gemas de nuestra clase.**

 **Continué brindándole atención médica al humano diariamente, y él parecía esperar con ansias el tratamiento. ¿Será que esto es lo que ellos disfrutan? ¿El tratamiento de sanación? No lo sé, pues nosotras nos poofeamos para luego regenerarnos dentro de nuestra gema. Le gusta contarme anécdotas de ancestros, que vivieron allí por primera vez, era aburrido, y se equivocaba en muchas cosas, pero no podía evitar escucharlo y tampoco me iba a molestar en corregirlo, esas son sus creencias. Se recuperó en el lapso de 3 semanas. Al parecer no fue tran grave como creí. Cuando estaba por retirarme, volví a pedirle que parase de herirse a sí mismo, que esta ocasión fue suerte. Quizás a la próxima pueda perder su pierna y ya no volver a caminar. Su reacción fue graciosa. Tuve que exagerar, quizás así dejaría de hacerlo. Y lo que respondió con su radiante sonrisa fue:**

 **\- Está bien, pero prométeme que pasarás un día aquí. Quiero enseñarte todo el lugar y también que conozcas a mis compañeros.-**

 **\- ¡No haré tal cosa, soy una gema ocupada y ya tengo suficiente con perder mi tiempo aquí, con un humano!.-**

 **\- Oh, vamos ¿Estás realmente ocupada?- Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.-**

 **\- ¡Claro que lo estoy!.- Respondí sonrojada.**

 **\- Está bien, está bien, pero debes prometer que en otra ocasión lo harás.**

 **No respondí a esa promesa debido al enfado y me marché inmediatamente, pero creo que después de todo no tengo nada que perder. Además el estar sola en este lugar es deprimente. A veces pienso en entablar una conversación con esa Amethyst, parece sentirse muy solitaria. Ahora que lo pienso, no ha hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo. Entiendo que es su trabajo, pero fue la única que decidió quedarse aquí conmigo. Aunque sé que sucedió por su miedo a la autoridad, pero... Siento... Lástima por ella, quizás pueda darle un par de tareas además de cuidar la puerta, pues aquí es inusual que alguien venga.**

 **\- ¡Oye, renacuajo, ven aquí!**

 **\- ¡Si, Holly! ¿Qué sucede?**

 **\- Necesito que te hagas algo muy importante.**

 **\- ¡Si, su claridad! ¿Qué misión tiene para mí?**

 **\- Eeh... ¿revisar las instalaciones?**

 **\- Pero su cl-**

 **\- ¡Nada de peros! Hazlo ahora, sin rechistar.**

 **\- ¡Sí mi claridad!**

 **Aunque extrañada pues ya tenemos un alto sistema de seguridad, aceptó con gusto. Está felíz de hacer algo distinto a lo usual. Quizás piense en algunas cosas más que pueda hacer hasta que tenga algo de compañía de otras gemas.**

 **En fin, terminé por aceptar la oferta del humano, es muy aburrido por aquí. Cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando no hace daño. No puedo creer que vaya a desperdiciar mi tiempo con esta cosa.**

 **Cuando entré, el humano estaba esperándome, como si supiera que iría.**

 **\- Ahem, está bien, creo que aceptaré tu oferta de darme un recorrido por el lugar, pero más te vale que valga la pena.-**

 **Creo que no lo había visto sonreír así de tal manera antes, y no comprendía el porque. ¿Será que quizás ha estado haciendo esto solo por atención? ¿Podrá llegar a tal punto de estupidez? ¿Tan solitario es para él este lugar?.**

 **El humano estuvo mostrándome el lugar y explicándome el porque de cada cosa que hacían, y, aunque fuera un proceso monótono, él se mostraba feliz con ello. Creo que sentí algo de admiración y también algo de lástima, ya que eso era todo lo que ellos conocían.**

 **\- ¿En verdad crees que esto es divertido?.-**

 **\- Lo es, ¿No es así para ti?.-**

 **\- ...-**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Nada, olvida mi pregunta.**

 **Cuando terminó de enseñarme el lugar me preguntó mi nombre antes de irme, a lo que respondí.**

 **\- ¡Soy una Holly Blue Agate, una gema de alto rango!.-**

 **\- ¿Alto rango? ¿Qué significa eso?.- Preguntó el humano curioso.**

 **\- Que tengo el poder de controlar a todas las gemas inferiores a mí, y créeme que son muchas, soy una de las mayores autoridades existentes.- Respondí con una orgullosa sonrisa.**

 **\- ¡Vaya, eso suena muy interesante! Dijo el humano levemente ruborizado.**

 **\- Ya que hablamos de ello, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-**

 **\- ¡Mi nombre es Y6!.- Dijo con su radiante sonrisa.**

 **\- Que nombre tan extraño tienes, ¿huh?.**

 **\- ¿Tu crees?. - Decía entre risas.**

 **\- Fue un lindo tour, pero ya debería irme de aquí.-**

 **\- ¿Tan pronto? Al menos siéntate un momento conmigo en ese lugar.- Decía mientras apuntaba a una especie de monte.**

 **\- No lo sé, creo que ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí.- Dije seria.**

 **\- ¡Vamos, será solo un momento!.-**

 **-Está bien, ¡pero serán sólo unos instantes!.-**

 **Una vez allí, mientras mirábamos ese cielo artificial, él comenzó a contarme sobre los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer en su ser desde que el humano llamado ''Ga-reg'' estuvo allí. Lo mal que se sintió y en cómo este malestar se desvaneció cuando llegué. Creo que desde que pronunció esas palabras ya no pude evitar el estar más tiempo con él. Por alguna razón, el estar con esa persona me hacía más paciente.**

 **Varias semanas pasaron, visitaba a diario el Zoo para hablar con él y quizás hacer algo, y aunque no entendía el porque él encontraba tan divertido un lugar tan monótono, me la pasaba bien, pues al menos tenía algo que hacer en lugar de... Nada más que monitorear las instalaciones.**

 **Días mas tarde, el momento finalmente llegó, y con una leve sonrisa decía.**

 **\- ¿Sabes? Desde que el humano Ga-reg dijo que debíamos ser nosotros los que debíamos elegir con quien pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, y tras pensarlo mucho, decidí que quiero estar contigo, estos días contigo han sido los días más divertidos de mi vida.-**

 **\- No soy precisamente una humana, ¿Entiendes eso, Verdad?.-**

 **El asintió con su cabeza.**

 **\- Y Sabes que soy mucho mayor que tú, como por.. Quizás unos... ¿4000 años?, ¿No es así?.-**

 **Aunque se asombró de oírlo, asintió nuevamente, convencido de sus sentimientos. Tras eso, mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco, no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que deba responder ahora? ¿Siento realmente algo por él? No lo sé, no lo entiendo. No tengo idea de que sucede aquí. Me quedé callada unos 2 minutos, mientras él me observaba. Podía ver como su sonrisa decaía cada instante. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de esto, he alterado por completo su vida, lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es evitarlo, si me voy ahora no será una herida profunda y sanará en un par de semanas. No puedo permitirme el estar en una relación tan cercana con un humano.**

 **Una vez más, me retiré sin decir una sola palabra, y planeando no volver allí. Pero sabía que él se lastimaría y me haría ir a la fuerza, ¿Qué debo hacer?. ¿Hacer que la Amethyst que se encargue e ahora en adelante?. No, ella no sabe de esto, y sinceramente no quiero perder mi tiempo enseñándole esto. Oh dios, acabo de recordar que hace mucho tiempo que siquiera cruzo palabra con ella, estaré pensando en qué tarea darle para que no se sienta tan sola. Y volviendo a lo de él, apenas y he pensado sobre lo que yo siento, Creo que es... ¿Afecto?. Quizás lo sea, no puedo evitar apreciarlo, pues me dedica mucho tiempo e intenta enseñarme sus costumbres todo el tiempo.**

 **Al día siguiente vi a Amethyst en la entrada, como siempre. Parecía estar bastante deprimida, seguro debe extrañar mucho a sus compañeras, después de todo, eran todo para ella.**

 **\- Oye, Amethyst, ven aquí.-**

 **\- Si, mi claridad... ¿Qué necesita? - Decía sin motivación alguna, sus ojos demostraban lo que ella luchaba para evitar llorar.**

 **\- No te pongas así, renacuajo morado. Pronto tendrás compañeras nuevamente, Blue Diamond dijo que estarían acá pronto.**

 **\- Con todo respeto, mi claridad. Aprecio sus palabras, pero pasé toda mi vida junto a ellas... Es algo que no puede reemplazarse así de fácil...- Tras pronunciar estas palabras, vi como limpió sutilmente sus lágrimas.**

 **No sabía como animarla, a pesar de haber sido tan cruel con ellas, no puedo evitar sentir lástima por esta.**

 **\- Escucha, renacuajo. ¿Por qué no intentas convivir un poco con los humanos? Créeme, te animarás.-**

 **\- No lo haré, aunque debo admitir que usted parece divertirse allí, mi claridad.-**

 **\- ¿Me has visto? Oh dios... ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?...-**

 **\- No se preocupe, mi claridad. No la delataré con Blue Diamond. Y si me permite, opino que no debería importarle ir cuando usted quiera. No es necesario que me de una tarea. Estoy bien con lo que hago actualmente. No intentaré nada.-**

 **\- Oh mis estrellas, ¡Muchas gracias!.-**

 **\- Que adorable...- Susurró.**

 **\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?.-**

 **\- ¡Nada, mi claridad!-**

 **\- Escucha, no era sólo por eso que te estaba dando tareas... Yo... Sentía... Lástima por ti, lo único que haces es estar allí parada todo el tiempo. Quería que hicieras algo más.**

 **\- Pues... No puedo negar que es bastante pesado lidiar con casi todo yo sola, mi claridad.-**

 **\- Ya verás que te llevarás bien con las nuevas reclutas, llegarán aquí en poco tiempo.-**

 **\- ¡Si, mi claridad!.-**

 **\- Muy bien, eso sería todo entonces. ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? Puedo otorgarte la tarea que quieras, si así lo deseas.**

 **\- Ahmmm... ¿Podría quedarse un poco más, mi claridad? Quisiera hablar un poco más con usted.**

 **Me sonrojé inmediatamente, no esperaba tal respuesta de alguien que reprimía muchas de las cosas que quería decir.**

 **\- Supongo que... Puedo hacerlo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que serán solo unos minutos, ¿Entendido?.-**

 **\- ¡Sí!.- Finalmente tuvo una leve sonrisa al decir esto, al parecer tenía muchos deseos de hablar con alguien tras llevar tanto tiempo sola.-**

 **\- Y bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?.-**

 **\- Hummm, ¿Cuál es su mayor deseo, Holly Blue Agate?**

 **\- ¿Deseo? Nunca lo pensé... Lo único que he tenido en mente toda mi vida es mi trabajo y en complacer a Blue Diamond. Fuera de eso, creo que jamás lo he pensado. Lo pensaré y cuando tenga una respuesta te la daré. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

 **\- Que me amarres y me azotes sin parar.-**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Entendí inmediatamente lo que quería decir y no pude evitar ponerme roja, ¿En qué demonios piensa este renacuajo?! ¡Tiene más conocimientos de la cultura humana de lo que creí!.**

 **\- Era broma.- Dijo tras saltar en carcajadas.**

 **\- Oh... ¡Pequeña bastarda!.-**

 **\- Tranquilízate, Holly, era sólo una broma.**

 **\- ¡Oye oye, no te pongas cómoda con eso o me harás enfadar!**

 **\- Ajá, está bien Holly Blue Agate, lo siento.-**

 **\- Volveré a mi trabajo. Adiós.-**

 **\- Adiós, mi claridad.- Decía con un tono de burla.**

 **No puedo creer que con sólo una broma se ponga así de confianzuda conmigo. Me las va a pagar.**

 **Blue Diamond escuchó mis peticiones y envió un nuevo escuadrón de Amethyst para mí. Todo volvería a ser como antes. O al menos, eso creía. El humano continuaba lastimándose pero dejé de ir y les encargué el trabajo a ellas.**

 **El tiempo pasó, y el vacío en mi cada vez se hizo más notable, esa criatura está cambiando mi forma de pensar sobre los humanos y me da un sentimiento de dependencia hacia él. Pero sabía que si iba allí el querría una respuesta, y no estoy segura de qué es lo que debería decir. Hablaré de esto con la Amethyst.**

 **Apenas terminaron su trabajo le pedí que se quedara, que quería hablar con ella. Aceptó con gusto, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.**

 **\- Y bien... ¿Qué tal tus nuevas compañeras?-**

 **\- Oh dios, no tienes idea. No puedo ni entablar una conversación con ellas, son super serias. Es como estar sola, pero con un montón de gigantonas que lo único que hacen es trabajar.-**

 **\- Vaya, creí que serían parecidas a las de la tierra pero parece que es más fácil lidiar con ellas.-**

 **\- ¿Tu crees? Aunque te obedezcan, creo que si serán algo más duras de lo que fuimos nosotras. Nunca nos apreciaste ni siquiera un poco, y eso era duro. Sufrir maltratos constantes tanto física como moralmente era duro. ¿Pero sabes qué? Te perdoné. No lograría nada guardándote rencor ahora que estoy sola.-**

 **\- Oye, ser ruda es mi trabajo. Debo hacerlo o no obedecerían. Soy una Agate, se supone que yo tengo que intimidarlas para que obedezcan sin rechistar.-**

 **\- Nosotras eramos fieles, no había necesidad de ello. Pero ahora todas se fueron y seguramente sean libres en la tierra... Haciendo lo que desean.-**

 **\- Siento mucho oír eso... Pero oye, escucha. Quizás en unos años cuando las Amethyst deban viajar al Homeworld te daré una nave y puedes irte a la tierra si deseas, y diré que escapaste. ¿Estás feliz así?-**

 **\- Vaya Holly, nunca creí escuchar palabras tan misericordiosas de alguien como tú. Acepto con gusto.- Al decir esto, tuvo una sonrisa preciosa. Me sentí bien al verla así.**

 **\- Oye, vine aquí para hablarte de algo más.-**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede, mi claridad?-**

 **(Diálogo por terminar)**

 **Un mes ha pasado desde que lo visité por última vez, ya no podía soportar el vacío en mí. Aún tengo miedo, pero quiero verlo. Quiero estar con él. La vida aquí es incluso más monótona que la de ellos, se ha vuelto algo aburrida para mí. Es probable que esto tenga consecuencias, pero lo haré de todas formas. Y procedí a ir al zoo. Cuando llegué vi al humano con múltiples heridas y huesos rotos. No pude evitar el sentirme culpable, ya que era su única forma de llamarme.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil?!.-**

 **\- Lo siento, es solo que... Te fuiste por mucho tiempo y ya no podía esperar más por tu respuesta, así que utilicé el único método para atraer tu atención, el cual es herirme, pero no eras tú quien aparecía, sino esas gigantonas moradas.-**

 **Mi mente se quedó nuevamente en blanco, me sentí tan culpable que no sabía como disculparme.**

 **\- Escucha, esto es un comunicador, presiona este botón cuando quieras verme, asegúrate de que los otros humanos no sepan de el. Con eso debería de bastar para que dejes de lastimarte.-**

 **\- ¡Ooohh, que interesante!.-**

 **\- Muy bien, me retiraré por hoy, si necesitas algo ya sabes que hacer.**

 **Me pareció extraño que él no pidiera mi respuesta nuevamente. Quizás lo olvidó cuando le otorgué ese comunicador. Espero no vuelva a preguntarlo por un tiempo, quiero pensarlo.**

 **Creí ver a las Amethyst murmurando algo sobre mí mientras me observaban.**

 **\- ¡Vuelvan a sus estaciones y quédense calladas!.-**

 **\- ¡Lo sentimos mucho Holly Blue!.-. Decían mientras caminaban hacia allá.**

 **Ahí fue donde comenzó todo. Hice mal en no preocuparme de esos murmullos, que poco a poco irían tomando fuerza. Cada vez era más seguido verlas haciendo esto al salir del Zoo. Comencé a percatarme de que estaban observando el hecho de que siempre estuviera con el mismo humano.**

 **\- ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer, malditas buenas para nada?!.- Dije con furia. Entonces, una de ellas precedió a preguntar.**

 **\- ¡Holly Blue Agate, su claridad! ¿Por qué esta entrando al zoo cuando no hay ninguna alerta?.-**

 **\- Verás... Eh... El humano identificado como ''Y6'' requiere atención especial por sufrir de cierta enfermedad contagiada por uno de los humanos recién llegados. Serán solo un par de meses para que esté completamente sano. Estaban observando, ¡¿No es así, ENTROMETIDAS?!.-**

 **\- P-Pero, ¿Por qué es usted la que tiene que ir en su ayuda y no una de nosotras, su claridad?.-**

 **\- ¡Eso no te incumbe, ahora, vuelvan a sus estaciones antes de que me enfade!.- - ¡Sí, su claridad!.-. Pude notar cierta incomodidad en sus rostros, algo anda mal aquí.**

 **En esta ocasión, el humano me llamó con el dispositivo que le entregué. Al parecer quería celebrar su ''cumpleaños'' y presentarme a sus compañeros del Zoo. Podía ver un par de ellos escondidos entre los arbustos, ansiosos por mi respuesta. Son realmente imbéciles... ¿O más bien... Inocentes? O quizás ambas. Por supuesto, rechacé la oferta, ya había mucho escándalo por estar con solo un humano, no quiero imaginarme lo que sucedería si convivo con decenas de ellos. Pero el me insistió, y explicó que en los ''cumpleaños'' estaba la tradición de regalar algo.**

 **\- Ahem, está bien, pero será sólo en esta ocasión, ¿Entendido? Volveré en un momento.-**

 **Estuve varios minutos pensando en cómo evitar que las Amethyst husmearan, ¿Quizás debería... Ponerlas a trabajar en el mantenimiento? Hmm, no. ¿Darles un día libre? Sería sospechoso. Y probablemente muchas de ellas salgan a caminar por las instalaciones. ¿Quizás obligarlas a quedarse en sus estaciones? Tampoco, las haría sospechar aún más. ¿Poner a más de las usuales a trabajar en localizaciones sin vista al Zoo? Humm, puede ser, pero no me convence. ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! Ya acepté su oferta, no puedo rehusarme ahora, ¡¿Cómo voy a pasar desapercibida?!. ¡Oh, ya sé, les encargaré el mantenimiento de las naves! Hay muchas de ellas. Así que eso debería mantenerlas ocupadas al menos un par de horas. Muy bien, ¡decidido!.**

 **Siento que estas Amethyst son más duras de roer de lo que creí. Parece que no soy lo suficientemente ruda con ellas, no les inspiro terror alguno como lo haría usualmente una Agate, ya que estas son bastante... Rudas. Obedecen sin rechistar, pero las de la tierra temían mucho más mi presencia, eran mucho más faciles de controlar. En ocasiones, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellas fuera defectuosa, y debía corregir sus actitudes muy a menudo, creo que las extraño. En fin, debo ponerme mucho más estricta con las nuevas reclutas, aún no me respetan lo suficiente.**

 **\- Muy bien reclutas, ¡Es hora de que hagan algo útil y dejen de flojear, pónganse a trabajar en el mantenimiento de las naves! Si es necesario salir con ellas para comprobar que funcionan correctamente, háganlo. Si necesitan más herramientas este es el código del cuarto donde están los repuestos. ¿Alguna duda?.-**

 **\- ¡No, su claridad!.-**

 **\- Muy bien entonces, hoy estaré ocupada, así que NO ME MOLESTEN, sólo utilicen el comunicador si se trata de una emergencia ¡¿De acuerdo?!.-**

 **\- ¡Si, su claridad, entendido!.-**

 **Cielos, realmente estoy perdiendo mi toque terrorífico, ¿Huh?. Bueno, creo que ha pasado una hora desde que salí, realmente me tomó tiempo pensar en qué tienen que hacer y mantenerlas ocupadas por un rato.**

 **Bien, ahí voy, seré una Agate interactuando con humanos sólo por ser el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, y estaré allí sabiendo las repercusiones que esto podría llegar a tener. Luego de un gran suspiro, entré allí y lo que me encontre fueron alrededor de 15 humanos sentados, mirando hacia la puerta esperando mi llegada, creo que realmente están interesados en conocerme ¿huh?.**

 **\- Ahem, disculpen el retraso, podré estar aquí durante unos minutos, ¿Entendido?.-. Todos asintieron con su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y alzaron su voz con un alegre saludo.**

 **\- Hoolaa~.-**

 **Y de entre la multitud salió el humano Y6, diciendo.**

 **\- ¡Les he contado mucho sobre ti, Holly!.**

 **\- ¡Nada de Holly, Holly Blue Agate! ¡Nada de apodos afectuosos!.-. Dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme.**

 **\- ¡Vaya, es justo como decías Y6, es bastante ''mala'', pero también es linda! ¡Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto!.-. Decía una de los humanos hembra.**

 **Parece que estos humanos son incluso peores que estas Amethyst, no puedo seguirles la corriente, sólo logran sonrojarme más y más, ¿Donde quedó mi lado terrorífico? ¿Será que los humanos son inmunes a él?. Están haciendo que me arrepienta de venir aquí. Pero aunque lo haga, se lo debo. Él ha sufrido mucho en mi ausencia, sin contar sus heridas físicas... Con venir a pasar el rato no es suficiente, como alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en el mismo lugar y ansía tocar el cielo día a día, creo que sería interesante el ver mas allá. Luego de esta reunión y cuando las Amethyst hayan terminado de trabajar y vayan a sus estaciones, le daré un paseo por el lugar. Será arriesgado, pero deseo que el conozca más allá de este lugar.**

 **Hicieron una especie de círculo entre todos frente a mí, al parecer ansiosos de saber porque mi piel era de un tono azul y tenía una gema en mi cuello.**

 **\- Verán, nosotras somos conocidas como ''Gemas'', y nuestros cuerpos son una ilusión creadas por las mismas, es decir, están hechos de luz. Por lo que si resultamos heridas y nuestra gema, en este caso, mi Ágata, ubicada en mi cuello está intacta, podemos regenerarnos, y si así lo deseamos, cambiar ligeramente nuestra apariencia. Y en cuanto al tono de mi piel, esto depende del color de nuestra gema, ¿Alguna duda?.-**

 **Ninguno de ellos preguntó nada, quedaron asombrados con mi explicación, ¿Se habrán asustado? ¿Habré hablado de más? No lo sabía, pero al parecer no les importó demasiado y su sonrisa volvió.**

 **Me regalaron una corona de flores hecha con rosas azules. Era simple, pero podía ver es esfuerzo que habían puesto en ella, no pude decir que no. Además, debo admitir que era hermosa, con bonitos detalles. Me enseñaron los distintos aromas de las flores y el hermoso paisaje que estas albergaban, podías ver toda una paleta de colores artificiales donde resaltaban los verdes y amarillos. Había estado allí con el humano previamente, pero no tuve la oportunidad de observar esto detenidamente. Jugamos a las atrapadas y escondidas. Tuve que contener mis sentidos, pues soy miles de veces más fuertes que ellos. Aunque para esto último, teniendo tantos lugares donde esconderse era difícil encontrarlos, y cada vez que lo hacían comenzaban a correr de una forma alegre por la zona. Debo admitir que algunos eran bastante rápidos a pesar de que aquí no tienen mucho espacio para hacer caminatas o maratones. Y para finalizar, cantaron un poco entre todos ellos. Yo solamente observe, por supuesto. No estaba segura de lo que hacían hasta que me enseñaron que suelen expresar ideas con rimas, y a eso se llama ''canción''. Es un ritual interesante, presté atención a algunos patrones que utilizan, definitivamente es algo que quiero aprender a detalle. Después de que responder muchas preguntas, y socializar un poco más con ellos. La hora de dormir llegó, y todos se retiraron del lugar con una alegre pero también exhausta despedida. Por supuesto no dejé que Y6 lo hiciera, lo detuve y le pedí que me acompañara. El, sin entender nada me miraba con asombro pues agarré su mano.**

 **\- Escucha, no se lo digas a nadie, te enseñaré un lugar que jamás conociste.-. Sus pupilas se tornaron estrellas, y asintió la cabeza sin parar. - Si ves a alguna Amethyst, recuerda que no está permitido que tú salgas, así que escóndete detrás de mi, ¿entendido?.-**

 **\- ¡Entendido, Holly Blue Agate!.-**

 **\- Bien, en marcha.-**

 **Verifiqué que no hubiera ningún humano alrededor y procedí a abrir la puerta.**

 **\- Con cuidado, ellas terminaron de trabajar hace un rato y puede que quede alguna suelta por aquí.-**

 **Comenzó a tocar las paredes sorprendido por su firme y rasposa pero también fría textura, a comparación de las del Zoo, que son de vidrio reforzado. Al levantar la mirada, notó la vista al espacio sideral que tenemos aquí, y a pesar de que ellos ven esto a menudo a través del cristal, quedaba impresionado pues de aquí se veían cosas que él desconocía por completo. Veía con admiración al Raoming Eye, intentando hallarle una forma. Le enseñé muchas de nuestras galaxias señalando con mi dedo hacia ellas, pues son algo difíciles de distinguir desde aquí. También se quejaba de lo frío que estaba el suelo, pues él estaba descalzo. Por lo que no se quedaba en un mismo lugar más de 10 segundos, así que luego de reírme por sus reacciones, le presté mis botas, no pude evitar reír al verlo con ellas, se veía ridículo. Le enseñé todas las áreas sin riesgo del lugar, y sus ojos demostraban su deseo de que esto durase para siempre. Así que lo extendí lo más que pude. Hasta que finalmente terminó, ya no había más que enseñarle, lo único restante era la habitación de Pink Diamond y la estación de Amethyst.** **Y al parecer es verdad, a los humanos no les va bien el cautiverio, aunque no lo expresen tan abiertamente, pues su mundo es ese lugar, desean conocer mucho más allá. Que seres tan interesantes.**

 **\- Muy bien, hemos terminado, no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte, volvamos a tu hogar.-**

 **\- ¿Tan pronto? Apenas y pude observar este lugar.-**

 **\- ¡Nada de excusas, no debería estar mostrándote esto, y a pesar de los riesgos, lo estoy haciendo, así que no te quejes!.-**

 **Tras un berrinche, aceptó y volvimos al Zoo.**

 **\- Gracias por eso, Holly Blue Agate. Realmente deseaba conocer un poco más.- Decía con una sonrisa forzada.**

 **\- Y dime una cosa más, ¿sientes algo por mí? He estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo y sin saber qué es lo que tú sientes por mí. En aquella ocasión en la que me diste el comunicador reprimí mis impulsos y no dije nada.-**

 **Aún no estaba segura de qué responder, pero lo único que si sabía era que no sentía atracción por él, pero ¿Cómo voy a decirle algo así después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar? Su sufrimiento, sus heridas, su soledad. Todo.**

 **\- Escucha, Y6, sé que has tenido que pasar por mucho, y me hace sentir halagada el hecho de que una gema como yo te haya llamado la atención. Lamento decirlo, pero yo no siento atracción hacia ti. He llegado a sentir mucho afecto por un humano, algo que nunca vi venir. Escucha, puedo decir con total seguridad de que cualquier mujer que esté contigo será afortunada, pues eres un ser excepcional. Lograste cambiar totalmente mi punto de vista sobre ustedes. A quienes veía como simples animales. Antes no entendía el porque la admiración de Pink Diamond y la de Rose Quartz por ustedes, pero ahora lo comprendo perfectamente. Y escucha, luego de ver tu deseo por conocer el exterior, haré la promesa de algún día liberarlos. Porque si ellos son la mitad de lo que eres tú, merecen felicidad.-.**

 **Tras decir eso, ví como no pudo tomar un segundo rechazo como si nada, y con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando no llorar con todas sus fuerzas, dijo.**

 **\- Es increíble lo vacío que te hace sentir un rechazo, yo pensé que realmente estaba logrando algo esta vez... ¿Por qué debemos sufrir tanto por amor? Estábamos mejor antes, cuando la vocesita elegía con quién debíamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas.-.**

 **El no pudo evitar sacar toda su frustración en un llanto desesperado pero silencioso, pues no quería despertar a sus compañeros.**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Hasta yo sé que lo mejor es que seas tú el que elija con quién estar. Creamos ese sistema para evitar problemas. Ya sabes, engaños, peleas. Evitar que su peor lado salga a la luz y su pequeña sociedad se vuelva un caos. Ese humano ya se los enseñó, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Pero al parecer, se lo toman con calma. Y algo más, esa humana con cabello amarillo parece ser muy cercana a ti. ¿No quieres intentar con ella?. Personalmente, creo que es la más apuesta de entre todas aquí. Y puedo percibir que ella está interesada.-**

 **Escuchó, pero él no podía evitar seguir llorando. Decidí acompañarlo unos minutos mientras desahogaba sus penas. Y luego de un profundo suspiro tras incontables lágrimas, finalmente habló.**

 **\- Holly Blue Agate, muchas gracias por las experiencias que me has dado, aprendí mucho contigo, y aunque no podré evitar el sentirme mal por un tiempo, tomaré tu consejo. Ya puedes irte si lo deseas.-.**

 **Supongo que esa era su forma de echarme del lugar. Realmente me siento mal por haberlo rechazado, pero no había nada que hacer, simplemente no existían más que sentimientos de afecto hacia él. Aún tiene su dispositivo de comunicación, así que si me necesita para algo, ya sabe que hacer.**

 **(Tras notar un grave error al estar revisando los diálogos, tuve que reescribir mucho, así que si me resaltan algún error me sería de mucha ayuda)**

 **Muchas gracias si lo han leído completo, este es el final del capítulo 1. Si le dan a fav y follow lo agradecería mucho, y x10 si me escriben una review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui por última vez, me pregunto si estará bien... Lo único que logro ver desde aquí es el centro del Zoo, donde realizan sus actividades normalmente, y sé muy bien que él dejó de hacer esas cosas hace mucho tiempo. No quiero ir y encontrarme con que ya no soy bienvenida allí. Esperaré hasta que él quiera verme, quizás no sea en mucho tiempo. O puede que nunca más. Pensar en algo así me hace sentir... Mal. Aunque no sienta atracción hacia él, no puedo evitar sentir mucho afecto hacia su persona.**

 **Pasaron alrededor de 3 meses desde que los visité por última vez.**

 **Cada día después del trabajo contenía mis deseos de visitarlo, pues temía a su rechazo y al de sus compañeros. Aunque esto último poco importa.**

 **Días mas tarde, una de las Amethyst llegó con su reporte anual del Zoo, al parecer la revisión era hoy. Que momento más oportuno. Inmediatamente la eché del lugar y revisé el dispositivo. Contenía todos los datos de los humanos. Y a lo único que se desviaron mis ojos fue al archivo de él. Lo leí inmediatamente, decía:**

 **Humano Why-Six.**

 **Peso: 78kg**

 **Salud física: Normal.**

 **Salud mental: Normal.**

 **Rutina: Juegos (×). Limpieza corporal (✔). Sueño (✔). Alimentación (✔).**

 **Pareja: Jay-ten**

 **Descendiente de: Why-Five**

 **Inmediatamente cerré esto. No podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto. Puede que ahora esté bien, y al parecer tomó el consejo que le di. No estaba segura de qué sentir. Era una sentimiento que mezclaba alivio, miedo y algo de alegría. Pensé en ir a ver como estaba, pero me contuve, decidí esperar.**

 **Horas más tarde, finalmente el dispositivo sonó y no creí que sentiría tanta alegría por ello. Inmediatamente partí al Zoo. Al entrar, no esperé encontrarme con esto. Era uno de sus compañeros, con el dispositivo en su mano. No pude evitar sentir una gran ira, pues le dije claramente no se lo mostrara a nadie más.**

 **\- Hey, Holly, no hables y ven conmigo, es mejor si él no se entera de que estás aquí.**

 **Y lo que encontré hizo que mis dudas se confirmaran. Estaba con la humana J10. Y además, parecían estar en una relación más profunda, pues se tomaban de las manos todo el tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?.- Decía, fingiendo no tener idea del tema.**

 **\- Hace un par de semanas que tomaron su relación en serio. Unos días después de que te fuiste, el empezó a pasar su tiempo con ella. Decía que hacía que su tristeza se disipara, justo como cuando tú llegaste. En el primer día el desahogó todas sus penas con ella. Y en los siguientes era capaz de ver como su amargura se desvanecía poco a poco, transformándose nuevamente en una sonrisa. Luego de un mes, se hicieron realmente cercanos, ya se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no estaban seguros de qué hacer, ninguno de ellos tomaba la iniciativa. Pero hace poco parece que uno de ellos lo hizo y su relación parece ser muy estrecha. Hace unos días me contó su historia y en lo que sintió cuando lo rechazaste, y en cómo esto se desvaneció nuevamente al estar con ella. Justo como era cuando llegaste tú. Pero esta vez, el sentía que era la persona indicada.**

 **(Todo está sujeto a cambios, y probablemente haya algún error que no noté mientras escribía, si me lo hacen saber, estaría genial).**


End file.
